1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus capable of displaying a two-dimensional (2D) image and a three-dimensional (3D) image.
2. Discussion of the Background
A display apparatus that displays a 3D image is classified into a glass type 3D image display apparatus and a non-glass type 3D image display apparatus. The glass type 3D image display apparatus provides a wide viewing angle and does not cause dizziness in the head when users view and appreciate images. In addition, when compared with the non-glass type 3D image display apparatus, a manufacturing process of the glass type 3D image display apparatus is much simpler and a manufacturing cost of the glass type 3D image display apparatus is much lower.
In recent times, the glass-type 3D image display apparatus has been divided into a time division method that alternately displays a left-eye image and a right-eye image according to a time-divided image signal and a spatial division method that displays the left-eye image and the right-eye image using pixels that are spatially divided. In the time division method, the left-eye image and the right-eye image are alternately displayed on a single screen and opening and shutting timing of left eye-glass and right eye-glass of the glasses corresponds to a time-division period of the image. Accordingly, the users perceive the left-eye image and the right-eye image independently, so that the users perceive the 3D image. In the spatial division method, two different images are displayed in different polarizing directions on a single screen while a pixel is divided into two parts in a row or column direction. The users independently perceive the two different images through polarizing glasses equipped with polarizing lenses, thereby perceiving the 3D image.